


Oneshots

by Dignified, Ducky1783, jaeblue, MockingJayXXT, nana_nightmare, Shmexiplier



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 悪魔のリドル | Akuma no Riddle | Riddle Story of Devil
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dignified/pseuds/Dignified, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducky1783/pseuds/Ducky1783, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeblue/pseuds/jaeblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockingJayXXT/pseuds/MockingJayXXT, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_nightmare/pseuds/nana_nightmare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmexiplier/pseuds/Shmexiplier
Summary: Chapter 1: Confessions - SnowBazChapter 2: Why? - Sagae Haruki/Inukai Isuke [R-18]Chapter 3: Shopping - KageHinaChapter 4: Cuddles - Riren/Ereri





	1. Confessions - SnowBaz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ducky1783 here!
> 
> This has taken me longer than expected so…
> 
> Welp here you go

**Simon**

"Penny, I'm telling you!" I turned and gave my best friend a hard look. "He's up to something!"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Simon. You've been saying that for the past six years. Don't you think if he was going to kill you he would have done it already?"

"He's certainly tried!" I shouted. "Like that time with the Chimera! Or the time he pushed me down the stairs!?"

"Simon." Penny stared at me. "If Baz was trying to kill you he would have done it already. We both know all he has to do is bite you and you're as good as dead."

I stared at her, shocked. "So you believed me when I told you he was a vampire?"

She shrugs and pushes her glasses up on her nose. "I believe it, but we don't have proof."

"Yes, but-" I was cut off by the sounds of cheering and screaming.

"What in the bloody..."

"C'mon Simon!" Penny said. "Let's go see what all that's about."

Penny and I run towards all the noise, and what we find there is surprising. Baz- my evil vampire roommate- and another boy are fighting. All fists, and curses and blind rage. Dev and Niall are trying to hold Baz back but to no avail. From what I can tell, he's winning.

"Simon! Do something!" Agatha comes running out of the crowd.

"What am I supposed to do?" I ask her, watching as Baz's fist connects to the other guy's nose. A sickening crack lets me know that it's broken.

"Stop them!" Penny and Agatha shout together.

"Fine! Fine!" I run into the middle of the fight and duck as Baz throws another punch.

"What the fuck are you doing Snow?" He spits.

"Trying to stop you from killing each other," I told him dodging his fist again.

Penny is casting, _There's nothing to see here_ , on the crowd and they all walk away looking confused.

"Move Snow" Baz hisses and struggles to break out of Dev and Niall's grasp.

"No Baz," I tell him. Then I look behind me and see that Agatha and Penny have the other guy and they're dragging him back. "Get him to the nurse. I'll take Baz back to Mummers and fix him up."

They nod and drag the boy off to the nurse. I turn back to Baz and he's standing there with his arms at his sides, glaring after the boy. He turns to me, glared, spat blood into the dirt at my feet, and stomped off towards Mummers house.

**Baz**

“Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, What in the bloody hell were you thinking?”

I winced at the use of my full name, and at the coldness of the ice pack I was currently pressing to my black eye. Snow was pacing in the space between our beds and throwing his hands up in frustration.

“Why, in the name of Merlin, we’re you punching a random boy to death in the bloody courtyard?” Snow asks.

“That’s none of your bloody business, Snow,” I growl.

He stops his pacing to glare at me.

“And even if it was, why do you care?” I apply more pressure to my swollen eye.

“I care, Baz because you were beating a boy half to death in the bloody courtyard.” He pointed an accusatory finger at me. “What if the Mage saw you?”

I snort, which is probably a bad idea because my nose could start bleeding again, and roll my eyes.

“As if he could have done anything.” I glared at him. “And as for the boy, that’s none of your business.”

He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his bronze curls. I watched as they fell back into place and bounced off his forehead.

“Why do you want to know so bad Snow?” I sneered. “He your crush?” I felt a pang in my chest at my own words, but I ignored it. Just like I have been for the past six years.

He gave me a disgusted look -ouch- and opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

“Absolutely not!” He shouted out at last.

I raised an eyebrow and he dropped his gaze to the floor.

“Just tell me why you practically killed a random boy, in front of half the school?”

“No,” I smirked.

He huffed and crossed his arms like a child.

“Git.”

“You know just what to say to make me feel better about myself” I glare at him.

He returned it. “You are.”

I thought about what the school would do tomorrow when they found the Chosen One floating in the moat. Would they think he fell in -which was entirely possible, have you seen how clumsy he is?- or would they think I pushed him? The latter was the most likely to happen.

“Whatever Snow.” I got up, summoned my pajamas and walked into the bathroom to change into them.

**Simon**

While Baz was in the bathroom, I got my own pajamas on. Stupid smug git, with his amazing grades, and his stupid, wonderful, glossy, soft looking hair.

I had just got done pulling in my shirt when Baz came back into the room. He sneered at me before sitting back down on his bed and pressing Thebes ice back to his swollen eye.

“Let me see your eye,” I said.

He glared at me. “No.”

“Baz.” I gave him an exasperated look. “Let me have a look.”

He glared at me for a few more seconds before sighing and dropping the ice pack into his lap.

“Thank you,” I told him.

He rolled his eyes.

His eye was still swollen and purple, but it wasn’t as bad as it was earlier. I reached out and brushed against the skin under his eye and he jerked his face back.

“Don’t touch me, Snow.” He snarled.

I rolled my eyes and reached to touch it again. “Does it still hurt?”

“No.” He smacked my hand away.

I gave him a look.

He sighed again. “Fine. Yes, it does. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

I rolled my eyes again and he brought the ice pack back up to his face.

“Can you tell me why you beat the kid up now?” I asked him.

**Baz**

I bit my lip and thought of lying. Telling him that I did it because he tripped me or something. But before I could the truth came spilling out.

“He said something nasty about you.”

Snow blinks at me like he’s trying to find a hidden meaning in my words. He doesn’t but seem to find one. I bite my lip even harder and regret it because it starts bleeding.

“What?” He asks.

I sighed. “He said something mean about you, and I flipped my shit.”

Snow blinks again. “Why?”

 _Because you mean everything to me. Because I want you but I can't have you. Because anyone who doesn’t see that you’re magnificent is insane. Because I love you._ I thought.

“Wait. What?” Snow’s looking at me weird.

“…I said that out loud didn’t I?” I asked.

He nods and I curse myself, facepalming at how stupid I was.

“You love me?” He asks sitting on the edge of my bed.

“Oi! Get off my bed Snow,” I growl.

“Answer me Baz.”

“Yes.”

Suddenly his lips are on mine. I let out a small sound of surprise before melting into it. He sucks my bottom lip into his mouth, and all I can think at this moment is...

_Aleister Crowley. I’m kissing Simon bloody Snow._

He pulls back and I barely hold in a whine.

“I love you too.”

I smile and pull him back in. He tastes like my blood and the roast beef from dinner.

“Good Snow,” I said when we parted, his smokey scent still in my nose.

“Could you call me Simon?” He asked.

“No.”

He huffed and I kissed his forehead. “Get some sleep.”

“Goodnight Baz.” He said, walking over to his bed and burying himself under the sheets.

I smiled. “Good night Simon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah… this took waaaayyy longer than I thought it would.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Why? - Sagae Haruki/Inukai Isuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isuke questioning Haruki why she would kill herself for the reward. 
> 
> (Build up towards it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I’m new here so take it easy on me. I only write yuri since Yaoi isn’t really my thing! But, I’ll try my best to satisfy the readers with what I can do! (^O^)／  
> Also Akuma no Riddle has been my life recently but Fairy Tail and a little of Citrus will be included. And if i find another anime with a lot of yuri lol.

She didn't want to admit to the pain she felt when she noticed the purple flowers on the red head's desk the next morning. She hadn't slept well in the first place knowing Haruki wasn't there. She was up for hours waiting for the red head to come in and announce she killed Haru. But it never happened, fortunately. 

When the bell rings for class to end she sits up from her nap with the head phones over her ears. She notices Nio on her tablet like always but this time she was looking at an article about '21st century Jack the Ripper imprisoned'. She wanted to ask about Haruki, even if it wasn't any of her business. 

"Nio, what happened to Haruki?" It was simple, but the desire to know stung at her tone. Nio looks up at her and then smiles a bit. "It's normal for the roommate of the expelled student to worry. But, she was the one who destroyed the lighting system. In an attempt to squish Haru and Tokaku. Along with herself of course." The last part surprised Isuke. She was willing to kill herself just for the reward? The reward had to do with something about her family. She seemed sensitive to that topic. Very sensitive. Isuke scoffs, walking out of the classroom. She looks back before the flowers were out of her view though. The basic knowledge was that they meant 'family love'. So she really was going to sacrifice everything for them huh? Isuke sighs, returning to her quiet room. She sits on the couch, looking at the bag that had been put together of her stuff. Isuke stares at it for a moment until she stands up and walks towards it. She unzips the main part as she sets it on the ground and looks at the items. A couple shirts, and then all her smaller thing. She takes the night shirt she had slept in during the time she was here and Isuke hugs it slowly to her chest. The scent of Haruki circles in her senses like wild fire. But she enjoyed it. Next thing she knew, she was on her bed, hugging the shirt close as she started to cry. Tears began to stain the shirt and even the pillow she rested on. She hears the door open and then the suitcase being zipped up and taken out. She knew it wasn't going to be Haruki but she still stood up to see who it was. It was a female maid, taking the suitcase with her. Isuke thought about the shirt on her bed but decides not to mention it. 

The next day, Isuke doesn't really notice much besides that the Romeo and Juliet play goes well. 3 competitors ending up disqualified in 1 night. Isuke didn't care though, since she knew her time would be coming soon. Something in her hoped that she'd lose to see Haruki at the hospital, but then she would remind herself of her wish. Enough money to buy an entire island for her parents. Maybe even Haruki could come along...and her family as well.

The tall pink haired girl finishes up the touch up on her nails before grabbing her designated weapons. She stares at herself in the mirror, sighing roughly. The bags under her eyes weren’t super obvious, but enough for her to notice. The past 2 weeks has been horrible for her. No one had made a move on Haru, and she was waiting for Banba to approach her with a plan. Finally, that time came. Shinya, The nighttime girl, came to her nearly before midnight and asked for a team job to attack Haru. Isuke agreed of course, expecting the silver haired girl to work with Sumireko instead. But she shrugged it off, and currently was excited to kill finally. The thought that she’d probably have to stab Haru (and Tokaku) made he glare at the knives in her hand. Since no it couldn’t be helped though, she continued out of her room.  
As Isuke walked towards the classroom she’d have to attend one last time, she stares at a certain spot that was perfect for the mornings sun rays. She couldn’t help but smile as the memory fogs her thoughts...

|flashback| 

Isuke presses her back against the wall, leaning her head into it. The first day of Class Black was a bore, like she expected. She knew there were 7 others to join, but not even the first 5 interested her. Suddenly, the sound of light footsteps coming in her direction stops her train of thought. As the girl comes into view Isuke couldn’t help but stare for a moment. More out of curiosity then admiration. The poky sticking out of the red heads mouth was something that fit perfectly we’ll with her messy long hair and uniform. The girl waved lightly, smiling a bit. “Ah, you must be a Class Black member. Im Haruki Sagae.”  
The name made Isuke jump a bit in her own thoughts. Her eyes narrow though as she crosses her arms underneath her chest. Her own heat seemed to scare her as her arms touched her bare stomach. “Inukai Isuke. Call me Isuke~sama.”  
Haruki’s smile this time made Isuke internally scream, “I guess we're roommates then, Isuke~sama. Saw your name on my student form. Wanna head to our room then?” Haruki politely offered the pink haired girl a pocky by Isuke had to say no. The cheap food wasn’t her thing. And neither was this nice, beautiful, strong girl in front of her. 

|flash back over| 

Of course, her thoughts had changed since then. Now, she couldn’t sleep well with the thought that Haruki wasn’t there’s to accudently wake her when she’d crawl into bed next to her. Or, the way Haruki kissed her after Haruki would speak to her family over the phone. The touches and kisses wasn’t all that’s Isuke loved about the pocky loving girl. Just the way she cared for Isuke, and didn’t get bored of her. Or even when Isuke would call her rude things, Haruki would still be there to smile and make Isuke’s stomach full of butterflies. 

But something else kept her up late at night. The reason she’s attempted to kill Haru that way, was still not confirmed. Isuke’s thoughts were straight to Haruki just not knowing what else to do, but as she thought of it more, Isuke thought deeper. Darker thoughts. Such as, Haruki being suicidal. Isuke wouldn’t Be surprised. Haruki was always nice to people, and didn’t talk about her problems at all. Always changing the topic if Isuke became interested in something Haruki accidentally slipped out about herself. Of course, it didn’t stop Isuke until the red head would shut her up with something along the lines of tasting. And of course Isuke wouldn’t be be quiet completely, but about the topic. Nearly forgetting it all together. First couple times, Isuke would ask after their ‘fight’ and Haruki would pretend to sleep. Isuke figured out she had been awake the entire time, soon learning Haruki just didn’t want to talk about it. Isuke knew she’d probably figure it out eventually, but now Isuke was only left with questions. No answers. Isuke knew she failed. She felt the pain in her hand as she woke up. The small light coming from the ceiling hurt her eyes as she opened her eyes slowly. The beeping of the machines next to her made her finally submit to the idea that she was in the hospital. She looks down at her hand. It was wrapped up and she felt some pain coming from it. The pink haired girl touches her forehead with her other hand, a bandage there as well. She groans as the headache starts to come around. Leaning back into the uncomfortable hospital bed, she closes her eyes again. ‘No vacation island for mom and dad i guess.’ That was her first thought, until she’s reminded that Haruki was her potential girlfriend. Or were they just friends with benefits while they shared a room? Isuke didn’t care, since she figured she was at a hospital her mom wanted her to be at. Her heads snaps towards the door as the sound of it opening distracts her trail of thought. She doesn’t expect to see a map of red hair and a quirky grin to walk into the room. “Haruki?” 

Haruki smiles at Isuke, her left arm wrapped to her chest with a sling. “Hey, Isuke~sama. Just came to check on ya again.”

Isuke catches the ‘again’ rather quickly, and raises an eyebrow. “You’ve been in my room before?” Haruki nods, sitting at the chair that Isuke now noticed was scooted closer than the rest. 

“Yep, you’ve been out for a couple days and I’m kinda just sticking around with the kids here so i decided to hang out with you.”

Isuke turns her head, a small blush creeping to her cheeks. She hated feelings like this, but sometimes it felt good. “You’re such an idiot.” 

Haruki chuckles, her good hand resting on Isuke’s good one. “You look rather cute and innocent when you sleep. Seems you a have a side of you like that.”

Isuke growls, narrowing her eyes at Haruki. “Don’t watch me when i sleep idiot!” 

It causes Haruki to smile more. Her hand tangling itself with Isuke’s fingers. “I can’t help burn admire beauty.” 

Isukes face had to be on fire by now, but she clears her throat, looking into Haruki’s eyes seriously. “Why did you do it?” 

Haruki’s raises a confused eyebrow, bringing Isuke’s hand to her lips, but Isuke pulls her hand away. Setting it on Haruki’s Head. “Huh?...i don’t get what you mean, Isuke~sama.”

Isuke sighs, turning her gaze to the wall in front of her hospital bed. “Why were you going to kill yourself?” 

Haruki is thrown off guard by the question, and that’s fact that she had no idea that Isuke could’ve known. She clears her throat, but puts another pocky in her mouth. It made her lesss anxious. “I was willing to give up everything for my family..” 

Isuke scoffs At this. She knew, she just knew Haruki would say something like that. But the way Haruki treated Isuke made the pink haired girl fall in love with her. Can’t the idiot see that? Isuke turns to face Haruki again. She didn’t even notice the tears in her own eyes. “Did you even care to think about me when You thought of that? Did i ever, cross your mind?!” 

Haruki is just as surprised as Isuke is when she begins to cover her face, wiping the tears from her own eyes. Haruki hated that expression on the girls face that she loved. But Isuke did cross her mind. She just...didn’t know the girl felt the same about her. “I...I didn’t know how you felt about me. Or how anyone did. I wasn’t selfish...i know i was. Going to kill myself for the reward. I just wanted to give my family everything, even without me.” 

The sudden grab of Haruki’s uniform frightens the red head for a moment until she sees Isuke’s sad expression. Then, a wave of anger. “H-Haruki...i love you! Can’t you see that? It’s hard for me to say things like that...but, i can give you more than a stupid kill cam give you. I have money...I’ll...I’ll help your family with you. I want you to Be Happy, Haruki. For your family and with me.” 

Haruki’s smile returns to her face. This time, true. Happiness flooding her system. “I’ll work my hardest to help you so you don’t have to do everything. And Isuke~sama, i love you too.” She wraps her arms around Isuke, holding her as close as she can. 

“You’re such an idiot, Haruki.” 

“And that’s why you love me, isn’t it?”

“Sure, why not. Give me one of those stupid sticks covered in chocolate.”


	3. Shopping - KageHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KageHina Omegaverse Oneshot.
> 
> Kageyama and Hinata are married and have 2 kids. A 7 year old boy named Akita, and a 5 year old girl named Saki. They’re out shopping one day when Kageyama goes off to find something in another aisle. Hinata and his kids have a run in with another Alpha in the aisle they’re in, the ending is not pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lil Ducklings! Ducky1783 here bringing you another oneshot. This is one that I’m excited to write because these two boys have been my life for the past few months. I love them both to death and enjoy reading about them.

“Tobio! Hurry up! We need to get going if we want to have dinner done before Suga and Daichi get here with Isamu!” Shouyou calls up the stairs to his husband. 

Their former Senpai, Sugawara Koushi and Sawamura Daichi, we’re coming over for dinner with their 3 year old son Isamu. Hinata, being the Omega he was, wanted everything to be ready before they got there so they didn’t have to wait. But his husband Kageyama was taking forever in the bathroom. The Alpha had been in there for the past 15 minutes.

”What are you even  _doing_ up there?” The ginger asks.

”Calm down Dumbass, I’m coming.” His blue eyed mate says as he walks down the stairs.

”Daddy said a bad word.” Saki singsongs. The little raven haired girl had the same hair color as her father, but it had the same unruliness of her mother’s. And she had one of Shouyou’s eyes and one of Tobio’s. Her parents were very excited when they noticed this detail.

”Daddy’s not supposed to say bad words,” Akita says as he peers at his father from behind his mother's legs. Akita was the opposite of his little sister. He had Shouyou’s bright hair, but Tobio’s blue eyes. His parents loved how shy and tall he was for his age. He took after Kageyama more than Hinata.

”I’m sorry guys.” Tobio sighed and kissed his daughters head. “How about ice cream after dinner?”

Saki squealed and Akita smiled. The two loved ice cream, especially when they got it after their father used words he wasn’t supposed to. The raven looked fondly at his two children before moving his gaze to his mate. The ginger Omega was smiling down at his kids and petting Saki’s hair. Tobio brushed his fingers against Shouyou’s cheek before planting a kiss on his forehead. 

“Hi.” The ginger said.

”Hello.” The Alpha nuzzled into his mates hair. “You ready to go?”

”Mm. We’ve been ready. We had to wait for you.”

”Sorry.” 

Shouyou smiled up at his Alpha before kissing his chin. “Let’s go.” They grabbed each other’s hand and Saki and Akita grabbed the other. They knew that they weren’t to stray far from their parents, or they’d get in trouble.

”Mama?” Saki pokes Shouyou’s leg. “Can we get Onigiri?” 

The Omega smiles down at her. “Of course baby.”

The girl squeals and hugs his leg before resuming walking, skipping a little after getting what she wanted. Shouyou squeezes Tobio’s hand and The Alpha looks at him, a brow raised.

”What is it?” The Alpha asks.

The ginger smiles and shakes his head, nuzzling into his mate's shoulder. “Love you.”

The raven plants a kiss into the smaller males hair. “Love you too.”

They keep going on their way to the store with Saki or Shouyou pointing something out every now and again. Once they step in the store Saki starts bouncing in place. The little girl loves to go shopping, whether it was for food or clothes, she didn’t care. Shouyou smiled down at his daughter and grabbed a basket. 

“Who’s ready to find dinner?” He asked and Saki squealed and danced in her spot next to her father. 

“Me! Me me me!” 

Tobio shook his head with a smile and ruffled his daughter's hair. “Calm down sweetie.”

”But Daddy, we’re  _shopping_.” The raven haired girl said.

”I know, but you have to quiet down a little.”

”Okay.”

Akita stayed close to his parent's sides while Saki ran ahead a few steps before stopping and waiting for her parents to follow. 

“Saki, honey, don’t go too far ahead!” The Omega called out to his daughter.

”Don't worry Mama, I won’t!” She replied before shooting ahead a few more steps to look at the milk boxes. “Akita! Akita, look! They have cows on them!” 

Akita left his father's side to go see what his sister was talking about, his eyes sparkling when he saw the little cows on the boxes. “Mama, can we get these?” The boy turned his gaze to the other ginger and pointed at the milk boxes.

Tobio looked over at his mate as well, silently pleading to get them. The smaller male snorted and smiled. “Of course baby.” Akita and Saki both let out little “yes”es and Tobio smiled slightly. “Tobio, they’re for the kids,” Shouyou said as he playfully elbowed his husband.

“I know.” The raven said. “But I might take one.”

“No! Daddy, you can’t!” Saki pulled at the hem of his shirt. She was so small compared to the Alpha, Shouyou almost laughed. Tobio looked down at her and then at Akita, who looked like he agreed with his sister.

The Alpha sighed. “Fine. I won’t take your milk.”

“Yay!” Saki hugged her father's leg before bouncing ahead again. Shouyou sneakily grabbed another case of the boxes and sent his mate a small smirk when he saw that the raven had seen him do so. That earned him another kiss to his forehead and an arm around his waist.

“Do we need anything else?” The taller male asked as he peeked into the basket.

“Meat buns, and maybe more rice.” The Omega said as he kept an eye on his daughter.

“Okay, I’ll go get them real quick.” The raven said as he let go of his mate's waist.

“Don't take long,” Shouyou told him. 

“I won’t.” 

The Omega watched his mate walk down the aisle and turn the corner before walking up to where his kids where they were looking at cake displays.

”Mama, look at this one!” Saki pointed at a cake decorated in piped flowers. “It’s so pretty!”

“It is.” The ginger said. “Wonder how long it takes them to make these.”

“I see something more beautiful than those cakes.” Shouyou heard from behind him, when he turned to look he saw an Alpha standing in the middle of the aisle looking at him.

Akita and Saki herded behind Shouyou, they knew what to do when they saw strangers. Stay close to their parents, and since Shouyou was the only one there, they hid behind him. Both of them holding onto the Omegas pant legs.

“And what’s that?” The ginger asked while he stood protectively in front of his kids. Sizing the Alpha up.

”You of course.” The man said. “Are they yours?” He gestured to Akita and Saki as they looked at the strange Alpha and back at their mother.

“Yes, they are mine.” Shouyou glared at the man. “And my mates.” 

“They’re very pretty.” The Alpha said, still looking at the kids before gazing back at the Omega and a disgusting smirk crossed his face. “How about you come back with me, and we can have some fun?”

Akita’s grip tightened on Shouyous pants and Saki squeaked and hid her face in his leg. “Not interested.”

The Alpha’s face lost some of its happiness. “And why not? I’m offering to please you.”

“And I’m rejecting your offer because if you didn’t notice before, I have a  _mate,_  who’s also my husband and the father of my kids.”

The man looked mad now. “All you Omegas are bitches you know? All you’re  good for is bringing children into the world, and being a reliever to roles higher than you.”

The brown eyed Omega crossed his arms and sent his meanest glare towards the Alpha. “Is that so?”

Now the man looked absolutely  _livid._ He stepped closer to Shouyou and Saki and Akita both squeaked in fear. The man grabbed the ginger’s arm and tried to pull him down the aisle. Shouyou yanked his arm out of the man's grip and slammed his fist into the Alphas face. Saki was  _bawling_ now and Akita looked horrified. The man tried to grab at Shouyou’s arm again but got punched away by another figure that had entered the aisle. Looking over the Omega saw that it was Tobio, and he had never seen the raven look so  _pissed._ When the other Alpha turned to Tobio, the blue eyed male snarled and punched him again. Effectively breaking the man's nose if the sickening crack was anything to go by. The man fell to the ground groaning in pain as Tobio dumped the rice and meat buns into the basket before picking up Saki and bouncing her in his arms to calm her down as the girl hurried her face into her father's neck and sobbed. Tobio grabbed his mates hand and made sure Akita was following before marching out of the aisle and up to a startled looking employee. 

As Shouyou explained the situation to the employee, Tobio was on the phone with the police. The Beta employee looked horrified before profusely apologizing and offering to give them a discount on their purchases. They took the discount but told the Beta that it wasn’t their fault that it happened.

”It’s not the first, and it won’t be the last time it happens,” Shouyou tells them as he soothingly runs his fingers through Akita’s hair. “It’s just how some people choose to act.”

After the police arrived and arrested the Alpha for attempted sexual assault, Shouyou and Tobio paid for their items. Getting the total price cut in half because I’m the words of the employee, “It’s the least I can do for you guys.”

The family returned home and after setting the groceries in the kitchen, took a while to sit and hug each other. Saki has stopped crying but was still sniffling and her eyes were all puffy. She clung to her mother's shirt and buried her face in the Omegas neck. Shouyou scent marked her to show her that he was fine, and they were all safe. She finally relaxed into his arms and fell asleep. Akita was sitting in Tobio’s lap clinging to his father's arm and looking at his mother.

“I’m okay baby.” The Omega told him. “Promise.”

Akita shuffled out of his fathers lap to get scent marked by Shouyou before crawling back to rest against Tobio’s chest, where the soothing hand running up and down his back lulled him to sleep. Shouyou and Tobio stood up to bring their children to bed before going into the kitchen to make dinner. The raven wrapped his arms around his Omegas waist and scent marked the ginger before kissing his cheek and moving away to put the milk, fruits, and vegetables into the fridge.

”This would make an interesting story to tell during dinner.” The Omega said as he dumped the rice into the cooker.

”Mm.” The raven made a noise of agreement behind him. “I should have known that would happen.

Shouyou turned around to face the Alpha, who was staring at his hand clenched around the handle to the fridge. “Tobio, no one could have known that would have happened.” He said softly.

”It’s happened before.” He replied.

Shouyou went quiet. Tobio growled and glared at the wall. “I can’t believe people are so  _disgusting._ ”

”C’mere Tobio.” The ginger opened his arms for his husband and nuzzled his face into the raven's chest when he stepped into them.

”I’m here, and I’m okay,” Shouyou told him. “The worst injury I have is probably a scratch, no need to worry.”

The Omega could feel the growl rising through his mate, and rubbed his scent glands all over the Alphas shirt before it could break the surface. Feeling the raven relax in his arms.

”Let’s just get dinner ready, then we can watch movies and cuddle all you want afterwards. Okay?”

Tobio nodded and Shouyou smiled before planting a kiss onto the blue eyed males lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this oneshot! I know I had fun writing it, and I had the idea to write it after I read an Omegaverse fic.
> 
> See you all in the next one!


	4. Cuddles - Riren/Ereri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another Oneshot for you guys. I’ve been trying to update as much as possible since I haven’t been before, and it’s summer so I’m trying to get as much out for you guys as I can before school starts again and I stop writing for ages again.
> 
> Hopefully I don’t stop writing and try to update while schools happening, I’ll try to keep writing for you guys. I’ve got big plans for stories in the future by the way so be looking out for those.

Levi was pissed.

He couldn’t find his damn tea and he was stressed from work and needed the caffeine. He stomped over to the stairs to call up to his boyfriend.

"Oi, Brat. Where'd you put the damn tea." Eren heard his boyfriend yell from the bottom of the stairs.

"It's on the top shelf in the cupboard next to the fridge," Eren called back, hearing the raven curse loudly.

"You know I can't reach the top shelf you asshole."

”I know Levi, I’m sorry.”  Eren got up from the bad where he was drawing a landscape of a forest. “I’ll get it for you.”

”You’d better.” The turquoise eyed male heard before there were feet stomping away towards the kitchen.

Eren sighed and shook his head. The raven haired male always had an attitude after coming home from work. It’s not that Levi didn’t like his job, it was just that he had a lot of paperwork to get through and it stressed him out. The brunet tried to get him to relax whenever he was home, and it worked for the most part. He was able to calm his boyfriend, almost all the time. Sometimes he wasn't able to help him. When he wasn't able to, the turquoise eyed man just left his boyfriend to do what he wanted. Normally that was Levi going on a cleaning spree, or the raven moving a few pieces of furniture around. Once, Eren got out of bed to get a glass of water and stubbed his toe on the couch. Which made him curse so loud it woke Levi up, the shorter male was not too happy with him for that incident.

The turquoise eyed male stretched a little before skipping down the stairs and into the kitchen. There he found his boyfriend and walked behind him to wrap his arms around the grey-eyed man and kissing his cheeks. "I'm sorry for putting the tea up so high. I made it last time and didn't think about you not being able to reach it."

"Yeah, yeah," Levi said as he dropped his crossed arms down to relax over his taller boyfriends. "It's fine."

Eren reached up for the box of tea and placed it down onto the counter. "I love you."

The raven snorts but turns his head so he can nuzzle into the brunet's hair. "I love you too."

The turquoise eyed man let go of his boyfriend's waist to grab the kettle and put it on the stove. Levi walks up behind him while he was filling up the kettle and slaps his ass. Giving Eren an innocent look when he yelps and turns around to look at him. The brunet narrows his eyes at him and Levi simply gives him a lopsided smirk. "You jerk." The taller male said.

"Payback for putting my tea where I can't reach."

”How is that payback?” Eren asked.

”Because.” The raven shrugged.

”Whatever you say, Levi.”

As the two waited for the kettle to finish heating up, they went into the living room to watch a few episodes of some show they had started a couple days ago. Eren was laying down on the couch and Levi was relaxed on top of him. The brunet was running his hands through the raven strands and twirling a few around his finger. Levi didn’t seem to mind the treatment and was staring intensely at the tv screen. “How was your day at work?” Eren asked the raven.

Levi let out a long sigh. “There was a lot of paperwork, and Erwin had a lot of meetings to do today, so he gave me some of his as well. I got all of it done fortunately but it was tiring.” 

The brunet cooed. “You’re home now. And there’s no paperwork for you to do. So now you get to relax with your wonderful boyfriend.”

The grey eyed man hummed. “I do get to do that don't I?” He smiled a little and kissed the underside of Eren’s chin.

”That you do.” The taller man smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. The kettle started whistling and Levi snorted and got up to go make himself tea.

Once he came back he placed his tea on the table and reclaimed his spot on top of Eren. The turquoise eyed male wrapped his arms around the older man's waist and nuzzled into his hair, keeping his eyes on the screen as he did so.

”I love you Levi.” Eren whispered into the ravens hair.

Levi hummed and nuzzled into his taller boyfriends chest. “I love you too.”

”What do you want for dinner tonight?” The brunet asked as he rubbed Levi’s back.

”Hmm. Maybe chicken.” The shorter replies. “And maybe rice.”

”You want me to just order take out?” 

“You should probably do that yes.”

Eren sighed and scratched at the other mans scalp, reaching out and feeling around on the table for his phone. He ordered take out and would have to go pick it up in 15 minutes. So he finished the episode of what he and Levi were watching before slipping his shoes back on to go get their food.

After getting back home he kicked his shoes back off, making sure to put them neatly against the wall before walking into the kitchen and finding Levi. He was nursing another cup of tea and staring at the wall.

”I’m back babe.” The turquoise eyed male said as he set the bag of take out on the table, and kissed the side of the ravens head.

Levi just smiled softly at him and sat down. As they ate Eren told the older male about his day at work, gesturing with his chopsticks as he did so. Levi enjoyed when the younger would tell him about his day. His bright eyed would light up and he talked so animatedly, gesturing with his hands. These were the parts of Eren that Levi loved the most. The way he got excited and happy over the littlest of things, how loving he was toward the raven and how nice it was to relax into his strong arms after a long day at work. But if you were to ask Levi his favorite thing about his boyfriend he’d say Eren’s eyes. The turquoise pools held so much emotion, they always told how he was feeling. And when he was happy there would be a little sparkle in them, and when they were blown with lust the turquoise rings around his pupils were extremely pretty. After they had finished eating and had thrown away the take out containers, they had laid back down on the couch and had turned on some movie. It seemed pretty good but neither of them were really focused on the screen. They were occupied enjoying the feel of the other in their arms and the warmth and love shared between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this Oneshot, see you all in the next one!


End file.
